


my love grows stronger and the fever gets worse

by karnsteins



Series: cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run [4]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dallas Winston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, a shift key? i don't know her, dallas winston: still committing crime as an adult, omega ponyboy curtis, ponyboy: local town librarian who pretends not to know, rated E for EMOTIONS, set in the 1970s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnsteins/pseuds/karnsteins
Summary: they're not really supposed to be used as a place to kiss dallas in front of the stained glass that remains. then again, ponyboy reckons that saints have seen worse than two men like this, opening beer bottles, kissing, and in an eager rush to get each other naked.a rainy afternoon between two mates, three very complicated words, and what that does and doesn't mean.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston
Series: cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	my love grows stronger and the fever gets worse

rain is pouring outside in torrents. the library doors closed early, after all it's a sunday. there are only two people inside after five pm, and it's ponyboy and dallas. dallas had come around four-fifty, in time to help ponyboy kick out the last stragglers, giving ponyboy enough food to abate the pre-heat needs he had, picking out just enough fries out of ponyboy's order to get on his nerves a little bit. after that, ponyboy told the rest of the small, skeleton staff to go home, telling them that he'd take care of everything which wasn't much. not on a sleepy day like this, and not when the rain was coming down so heavy. 

as soon as the last person was out the door, well. 

the lights on most of the floors went off. dallas' jacket was left in the main office, and it wasn't long until the both of them were up on his favorite floor. it's the one closed off to the public, where most of the old church remained, stained glass and all. the rooms are meant for meetings, for the most part. a few, however, had retained their insides: they were simple rooms meant for reading and meditation, as a part of a deal with the local seminary who had given the building up for the library. 

they're not really supposed to be used as a place to kiss dallas in front of the stained glass that remains. then again, ponyboy reckons that saints have seen worse than two men like this, opening beer bottles, kissing, and in an eager rush to get each other naked. 

dallas has never complained in the time they've done this, sneaking up here to this room. the medallion he gave to ponyboy seems to glean brighter, in a way, when they're here. or maybe it was a trick of the light. 

it didn't matter if it did or didn't. what mattered was the feeling of dallas' mouth on his neck, his fingers working at ponyboy's sweater to try and ease it off of him instead of ripping it. ponyboy's fingers were just as fast at work undoing dallas' buttons on his jeans, and he laughs when dallas trips over the bottoms and they both the tumble into cushion-y, second hand couch that they'd snuck in there months ago. 

his sweater comes off, glasses almost coming off with it. dallas catches them, "if you bust these up, i'm not paying for them." thunder and lightning crackle outside, washing them both in color for a moment, dallas' grin sharp, the light on ponyboy's frames bright. 

"you paid for 'em last time you rolled on--" dallas shuts him up with a kiss, and ponyboy shuts his eyes, trusting him to put them out of the way. dallas makes short work of both of their jeans and boxers, the boxers tossed in a corner. his glasses though, he takes, and carefully puts them on the small desk, tucked in the corner. for as much as dallas could tease, he was always better about keeping track of them than pony ever had been. 

and admittedly, the view of dallas walking the short distance there and back is good to see, the occasional streak of lightning flooding the room more than the half powered down lights can. the scars on dallas' body, from old knife wounds to the shared one they had from the windrixville fire, all thrown into sharp, beautiful relief. instinctively, he knows what to do by the time dallas is back to the couch, legs spreading. it doesn't take long, once dallas leans over, dallas' fingers are already slipping between him, pushing past his rim, and into him. 

dallas always makes a point to get the first one this way: fingers working inside of him, laughing at him when he cums first and hardest around his fingers, calling him a one pump chump sometimes with the amount of slick he gives. he tends to be good at that, fingers long, practiced and pony normally so into the feeling. but as much as he normally likes it, pony pulls away, gasps out, "no, no. want it different this time, dal." 

quick, dallas stops fingers stilling, pulling out with a curious expression on his face. "how?" his fingers, still covered in slick go up to his mouth on automatic, and fucking fine, ponyboy almost reconsiders with how hot it is to watch him suck on his fingers like that. 

there's a reason they're here though. pony sits up, pushing dallas back onto the couch. not once does dallas take his eyes off of him, only closing them when pony kisses him again, his fingers working their way through dallas' hair. with the other hand, he reaches not for his own erection (as badly as he wanted to), and instead he groans into dallas' mouth when he slips his own fingers inside his ass. as soon as he does it, dallas' eyes open again, clearly wanting to see, hands wandering to pony's hips, wanting to join in. three quick pumps makes pony shake on his legs -- and it's enough to pull out, stumbling forward. 

he's kept steady enough to reach out for his real target, fingers wrapping themselves around dallas' cock. dallas' teeth sink into ponyboy's bottom lip, fingers mirroring the action on his hips. he doesn't do anything except stroke dallas, making sure he's good and slick, not wanting to talk just yet, just wanting to feel dallas' cock in his hand, feel him moan beneath him. 

when it seems like dallas might yank him closer, pony moves instead, straddling dallas. it's a little awkward at first, but feels good, his own cock against dallas' own for a brief few moments that has dallas swearing beneath his breath. pony smirks, knees on either side of dallas now. it takes a bit of work to do it, shifting so he can grasp dallas' cock, positioning himself properly. dallas helps him, eyes already unfocused, wanting, needing. 

"dal," pony calls his name, tries to call him back to focus. "look at me. look at me," he murmurs, refusing to move for a few moments until dallas looks him in the face. ponyboy strokes his cheek, pressing his forehead to dallas', needing to have his attention for a moment. dallas has gone wordless now, the way he often does in the middle of this. he's not going to be able to talk, really, for the rest of this and that's fine because it's pony who has something to say. he nuzzles dallas' cheek, keeping his voice low, "i love you." 

his hips move, starts to sink onto dallas' cock. he can see dallas shudder moments before he fully presses himself down, that little indicator of exactly what ponyboy has always looked for in this moment. he's never, not once, heard dallas say these words to him. they've never been in his vocabulary even in passing, and ponyboy has always accepted it. to hear dallas say it to him out of obligation would be a lie, a way to please him in a way that wouldn't really be dallas. 

and unlike other people, ponyboy didn't mind saying it even if dallas didn't say it back. he lives for it, really, as he breathes out again, "i love you." lives for the way dallas's arms move around him, for the way his eyes don't leave pony's face, for the way his hips are so still and ponyboy is the one moving above him, for the slight disbelief that still lingers there despite the fact they'd been mated for well over a decade now. by the time ponyboy is moaning from dallas being fully inside of him, the expression is still there. still disbelieving, still wanting. 

so he says it again, "i love you." he kisses dallas this time, deep and a little sharp as dallas' fingers dig into his hips now, starting to catch back up with ponyboy's rhythm. the disbelief doesn't totally wipe itself away from his face, and ponyboy doesn't expect it to ever leave. 

it wouldn't be dallas if it didn't show up in his face at times like this, where it's more about tenderness than fucking. it wouldn't be dallas if he simply accepted it at face value, and it wouldn't be dallas if he didn't grip ponyboy so hard to leave bruises as pony picks up the pace. 

that's not what he wants. he wants dallas like this, still unsure even now. he wants dallas like this, who would never say it, and still seems unprepared, despite everything, to hear it from ponyboy. 

it didn't make him sad or angry. it was the way things were, and ponyboy wasn't going to change it. it simply told him that these moments mattered, as he nipped at dallas' ear, starting to feel himself unravel, "i love you." 

by that time, his legs wrapped themselves around dallas' waist. the more he works his hips, the more dallas shifted up to meet him, the less he can say. he wraps his arms around dallas' shoulders, his own teeth seeking out dallas' neck to sink in when dallas' knot finally pushes into him. it's not as rough a stretch as it can be sometimes, but the feeling of completeness he gets when dallas cums is. he's not long after, teeth drawing blood when he does, moving frantically with it, letting the pleasure carry him through, vision whiting out with it. 

he's not sure how long he's been out when it abates. he comes to laying on his side, dallas' arms still wrapped around him, knot comfortably inside of him, the smell of slick and cum heady. dallas' fingers stroke themselves through his hair and along his neck, the cool underside of the wedding band felt on the heat of his skin. dallas licks at his neck, sharp canines dragging themselves across his skin too, and there's no reason for them to talk anymore. 

ponyboy shuts his eyes, and sighs out one last, "i love you." the grip dallas has on him tightens, and he bites ponyboy's neck, right in the place he claimed him when he was fourteen. a wave of comfort hits him, and he sighs, eyes shutting, drifting off to sleep against dallas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ comments, kudos, questions, or requests for spooky szn ficlets please! also if you want to holler at me elsewhere, i'm on tumblr as @traumapeaks.


End file.
